


Unpleasant Surprises

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cleaning, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry is cleaning the fridge. She ought to know better by now, but she's still in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kef/gifts).



Perry cleared her throat. 'Laura. I mean, Laura. Your fridge.'

Laura looked up. 'Whatever you've found, I bet you don't mean _my_ fridge.'

'Probably not. Like, the blood?'

'Carmilla's. Obviously. What about it?'

'It's going mouldy. Can I toss it?'

Laura thought about it. 'I _would_ say yes, but you know what she's like when she's hungry. And, given the alternative is me...'

Perry blanched. 'I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that.'

'Yeah, whatever. Is it actually mouldy, or is it just the container?'

'The container.'

Laura sighed. 'Fine, pass it here. Oh, Carmilla. Worst room mate ever.'


End file.
